


fault

by theoreticlove



Series: long and hard shall be the road [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fëanor Why Did You Have To Do Them Like That, Post-Flight, Resentment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove
Summary: anairë is angry





	fault

Anairë knocked on the door to her former (in the sense that she no longer acknowledged any relation to Nerdanel or her family) sister-in-law’s house angrily. The more she thought about the flight, the more her anger rose up within her, until it consumed her. 

“Nerdanel!” She shouted when the door didn’t open. A few moments later, it did.

Nerdanel’s face was stained with tears, but her eyes were emotionless and empty. Anairë was caught off guard for a moment as she saw how her former sister-in-law looked. Her clothes were dirty, her hair a mess. 

It didn’t matter, though. Anairë had come with a purpose and she was determined to follow through with it, no matter Nerdanel’s state. It had been Nerdanel’s husband who had led them all to ruin. Nerdanel’s husband who had taken everything for them.

“What?” Nerdanel asked, standing in the doorway.

“It’s his fault.”

Nerdanel nodded blankly.

“It’s his fault, but you knew that, right? You knew he was going mad, and what did you do? Right, I remember. You did nothing. You stood by and you let him go off to Formenos with the Silmarils and you let Finwë go with him. You were the only one who control his temper! The only one who could bring him back to common sense! And you did nothing! And when he swore the Oath you did nothing, and when he took your sons with him you did nothing, you did nothing! And my husband and my children are now walking across some Valar-forsaken— and I mean that literally— sheet of ice! They could die! Because of your family. Because of you.”

Nerdanel blinked, her expression still blank. 

“Have you any more to say?” She asked. Her tone was strangely flat. Anairë had expected her to be angry, to apologise, to do anything. But Nerdanel simply stood there.

“I– no.”

“Then you can go to inner Tirion, and talk about me with everyone else who shares your opinion, and leave me alone. Get thee gone, Anairë.”

And she shut the door in Anairë’s face. 

As Anairë walked away, she pretended to not ever have heard the broken sob that came from inside the house.


End file.
